


No Homo (the Surprise Bi Tango)

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gendered Phrasing, Heteronormativity, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out it's much harder to stop thinking about something than it is to start.  And Arthur never planned on thinking about Merlin in a sexual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo (the Surprise Bi Tango)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1 - _Texts From Last Night_ of the 2014 season of Summer Pornathon. Beta'd by the lovely, patient, and wonderfully insightful itachitachi. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.

“I’m going to go to the restroom; will you watch my stuff?” Gwen stood, shouldering her purse. Arthur waved her off, waiting until she rounded the corner to snag her power cord. He didn’t know why she gave him a hard time for sharing — there wasn’t much point in bringing his own when their laptops were the same. 

He didn’t notice that she’d left her phone on the table until it started buzzing. Curious, he picked it up. Merlin had texted—

          _He is like a dragon that makes me want to spread my butt cheeks, so he can fill me with hot fire._

“You miserable thief!” Gwen laughed, and Arthur dropped her phone, heart hammering.

“What?” he said, watching her eyes flicker between the table and his undoubtedly guilty expression. 

“You took my power cord,” she said, suspiciously checking her phone. Her eyes widened and she fixed Arthur with her most lethal disappointed frown. He held up his hands.

“I didn’t mean to look!” 

“But you did!” 

“You read my texts all the time.” Arthur pointed out. 

“Yes, but Vivian’s idea of sexting is asking what you’re buying her today.” 

That hit a little below the belt, even if it was true. 

“Why did Merlin send that to you, anyway? Shouldn’t your disturbing sexts be coming from Gwaine?” Arthur asked, stomach rolling at the thought of Merlin holding himself...open…for anyone. He knew Merlin liked both men and women in the same abstract way he knew some people experienced poverty. It had never touched his life so explicitly before. 

“That’s none of your business,” Gwen said. 

“Was he talking about me?” Arthur pressed. 

“Oh my _god_.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, snapping her laptop shut. “Gwaine and I invited him over. The three of us—” she broke off, pressing her lips together. “The details are not mine to share, except that he definitely wasn’t talking about you,” she said, with more cheery certainty than Arthur thought he deserved. 

He let it go for several minutes before muttering “Kinky,” under his breath, just for the payback benefit of watching her blush.

——————————————————

Arthur was straight. He watched straight porn and sneaked subtle looks at Gwen’s cleavage and had casual sex with Vivian when she was bored enough to tolerate him for an evening. But he’d challenge any man to discover his friends had indulged in a Devil’s three-way and not picture it.

And he did. In great, selective detail. He’d exhausted three jerkoff sessions in as many days imagining Gwen sweaty and panting between two nondescript men. Mostly because Gwaine’s face did not belong anywhere near Arthur’s fantasies, and he was hesitant to imagine what Merlin’s role had been. Had he fucked Gwen? Did he like breasts the way Arthur did? The soft, round weight in his palm and a hard nipple for his thumb to flick? Did his cock ache for the slick clench of a pussy, or… 

Arthur pressed his face into his pillow, hunching reflexively over the churn of his sheets. _Gwen_. Gwen’s long neck, Gwen’s soft skin, Gwen’s high moans. 

But Merlin, he— he liked, he _said_... 

And the image came unbidden: Merlin’s white hand clenched around the soft curve of Gwen’s thigh, face buried between her legs while his body absorbed thrust after thrust after thrust—

Arthur reared up on his elbows, fists clenched around the headboard to give him the leverage he needed to fuck his orgasm into the mattress.

——————————————————

_Merlin gasping, Merlin touching himself with three fingers stuffed to the knuckles in his ass—_

Arthur closed his eyes and held his breath, desperately willing his mind back to his spreadsheets and expense reports. 

_Merlin, taking it like a woman; Merlin, covered in come—_

He had the presence of mind to check each stall before locking himself in the last one, reaching for his fly with shaking hands. 

_Merlin begging, Merlin desperate_

——————————————————

“Arthur, what?” Merlin said, letting himself be ushered away from their mingling friends into a silent room at the back of the house.

There, Arthur kissed him, breath catching like it hurt, ignoring Merlin’s flailing and sudden stillness. 

When he pulled away, Merlin’s eyes gleamed in the half-light, studying Arthur for a long, quiet moment. 

“Please,” Arthur whispered, unsure what he was asking for — aching and confused until

_Merlin smiling, brushing his fingers over Arthur’s cheek._

_Merlin reaching behind him to lock the door._

_Merlin gently taking Arthur’s hand and sliding slowly to his knees._


End file.
